


Needs of the Beastly Blood

by Rido_Chug



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crests are one hell of a drug, F/F, Friendship/Love, Massage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rido_Chug/pseuds/Rido_Chug
Summary: Marianne struggles with the all consuming power of her crest, which at random intervals forces her into a crippling state of arousal. She has only told one person about her crest's side effect, who, luckily, is more than willing to help out.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Boiling

To the unknowing onlooker, it would seem as though Marianne had just run a lap around the monastery; her labored breaths that came with every second step would make it seems that way. They might think that her desperate stride toward the student rooms was unnatural for a girl who looked as though she was about to pass out. Yet Marianne, her face flushed red and her light blue hair disheveled marched onward.

Training was tough. Amid casting a particularly strong wave of light magic, she felt her crest manifest, and her attempts to quell it only seem to aggravate its effects. Choir had been almost unbearable; she could hardly talk let alone sing, and being surrounded by noise only drew focus to the feeling welling up within her. She hadn’t even stopped to pray to the goddess today, instead thanking the divine powers for making sure she had no more lessons afterward.

Three people had asked if Marianne was okay. A particularly concerned Byleth, who was always worried he was pushing her too much, let her leave Choir early. Dorothea suggested that she take a visit to Manuela, while Linhardt offered to heal her with his faith magic. She declined them both, making an excuse that she had just pushed herself too hard in training. Their gesture was appreciated, but she only knew one way to deal with her condition.

After finally reaching the top of what seemed to be an endless staircase leading up to the accommodation for those of nobility, she dashed down the hall at a speed and fervor she didn’t know she had. Eventually, she stood in front of her destination: Hilda Goneril’s room. Marianne swallowed. 

Marianne very lightly knocked on the door, almost as though she was a different person to the one running there a minute ago. “H-Hilda?” she trembled, hunched over using the door handle as support.

“Oh, Marianne! Come on in, the door is unlocked.” Hilda replied, her voice slow and sweet.

Marianne practically burst into the room, almost collapsing directly onto the floor. Hilda’s room was a complete mess, mostly to do with Hilda’s utter lack of work ethic. Books and papers were tossed about onto every surface; the desk which all the students were provided with was almost unrecognizable. Hilda lay sprawled out over her bed, a book in her hand.

Looking up at her, Marianne struggled to explain herself. “Hilda, I-I… I-it-“ Hilda, however, already knew exactly what was happening, and what needed to be done. She gently placed a hand on the other girl’s cheek, softly saying “It’s okay, Marianne. I think I know what’s going on here.” Marianne’s breathing calmed a little. “Just lock the door for me and we can get started.” Hilda instructed, pointing toward a key that had miraculously surfaced on the desk. “O-okay.” Marianne stammered back.

After the door locked with an audible ‘click’, Hilda took charge of the situation, shooting up from her bed. Very few things could get that amount of energy out of her. “Alright, let’s get that uniform off. We don’t want it to get messy.” She commanded. Any sense of shame was completely lost to Marianne; she stripped herself of the Officer’s Academy uniform at record speeds, her fervor from earlier returning. Discarding the jacket into the corner of Hilda’s room, where a formidable pile of the girl’s clothes had already formed, she was left in nothing but her plain white undergarments.

Hilda looked Marianne up and down like a doctor would a patient. Almost immediately she noticed that the girl’s mysterious crest had appeared on her left shoulder in crimson red. It was also impossible to ignore the conspicuous wet patch forming on her panties. Marianne was sweating heavily, her legs trembling, and her figure hunched over.

“You poor thing.” Hilda spoke, her expression full of sympathy. “Come, lie yourself down. I’ll make you feel better.” Marianne nodded weakly before lumbering over to the bed, collapsing into it as though her muscles just gave way. Hilda gently ran her fingers down her body, causing an almost immediate reaction. Marianne’s body contorted and spasmed, with her labored breaths becoming soft moans. Hilda was somewhat shocked by how little she needed to do to invoke a reaction. “Wow, Marianne, you’re super sensitive today. You should’ve skipped Choir with me, so we could’ve sorted this earlier.” She chirped, slowly massaging the other girl’s body, gliding her fingers across her figure.

“I’m… Ah! I’m sorry…” was all that Marianne could say in response, the feeling of guilt weighing on her. Hilda gave her a loving smile, beginning to move her hand under Marianne’s bra. “You don’t have to apologize.” Said Hilda, her voice slow and comforting, almost as if she were speaking to an injured person. “I know how important faith is to you. I just wish, y’know, you’d look out for yourself more.” As she spoke, she gave Marianne’s breast a light squeeze. “I’m sure the goddess won’t mind if you take a day off.”

Marianne barely registered Hilda’s comment; her mind was blank as she fast approached her first orgasm. Hilda pushed her bra upward and began circling Marianne’s left nipple, her surprisingly soft and nimble fingers working with upmost efficiency, and as Marianne’s moaning picked up, Hilda’s pace did too.

It didn’t take long before an orgasm rippled through Marianne, causing her whole body to jolt. She put a hand over her mouth to try and stifle her moans, but even still her cries of pleasure were loud enough that Hilda thanked the goddess the nobility’s rooms were soundproofed. “That has to be a new record. Did it feel good?” Hilda asked with a smile, slowly retracting her hand.

“Hi-Hil…” Marianne desperately stammered, still mid-orgasm. The crest on her shoulder faded a bit, but still persisted like an open wound. Hilda wasted no time removing the girl’s panties, which were pretty much soaked at this point, and started teasing her clit with her index finger, with each stroke sending waves of sensation down Marianne’s body.

“Hilda, I… Ahh! I’m so sorry…” Marianne mumbled, trying hard to surface words between her moans. Every movement Hilda made would send spasms down her body, and holding herself back was near impossible. “I-I’m always… Hah! Always relying on you… I’m so use… useless…” 

“Come on, you big dummy! Haven’t I already told you it’s fine?” Hilda retorted, putting her free hand on Marianne’s stomach. “You’re the one person I’ll always make time for.” 

Without missing a beat, Hilda slid her ring and index finger into Marianne’s pussy, and Hilda didn’t need more than her resounding “AAAHHHGG!” to tell how good it felt. With how wet she was, it offered no resistance, allowing Hilda to thrust in and out easily. Keeping up a steady motion, Hilda watched as Marianne reacted to every small movement, and how she moaned profusely.

“Heh, you’re so cute, Marianne.” Said Hilda, who was by this point sweating quite heavily. As she sped up her thrusting motion, Marianne was brought close to another orgasm. “Hil-Hilda! I’m-Haah! I’m so close…” she cried. She was in an absolute state; her arms were now wrapped around her head as if to completely offer herself up to her partner, her eyes cloudy from sheer ecstasy, and a long string of drool leaking out of her agape mouth. “Please, I-Ahh! I need…Mmm!” 

Marianne got cut short by Hilda planting a kiss directly onto her lips. 

Breaking away, Hilda whispered “I know. I’ll do this as long as you need.”

As if getting the reassurance from Hilda was what she needed, Marianne hit another, much more explosive orgasm. She moaned so hard that she practically screamed. Her legs clenched up as her whole body shook. Even Hilda audibly gasped as her hand was coated in bodily fluids.

“Hilda… Hilda!” Marianne stuttered as she was hit with wave after wave of pleasure. “There’s so… I-I can’t-” Marianne finally released her legs, her entire body falling flat. Her heart finally slowed down, her breathing softened, and a very angry looking crest on her shoulder finally subsided.

-

“I-I’m really sorry about your bedsheets…”

Marianne stood in the corner of Hilda’s room. After about five minutes of resurfacing from the pleasure she was in, she had realized that she had completely soaked the bed.

“Come on, Marianne! You say this every time, and every time what do I say in response?” Hilda exclaimed.

“You can just replace them?” Marianne muttered.

“I can just replace them! And besides, you’re glowing now, so it was worth it.” Marianne did feel much better; her head felt clearer, as though she had gotten an entire night’s rest. “Although…” Hilda took a look at Marianne, who was covered head to toe in sweat. “Perhaps we should get you a drink. And maybe a trip to the bathhouse? I think they’re open now.”

Marianne gave a small smile. “I would like that.” She reached for her clothes from the corner she had discarded them earlier. Midway through, however, she paused.

“Hilda?”

“What’s up?”

“Thank you for today.”

Hilda waved her hand. “Think nothing of it.”

Marianne looked unsatisfied, however. “In the future, when I’ve got my crest under control…”

“Hmm?” said Hilda, raising an eyebrow.

Marianne’s face went red. “A-allow me t-to make you feel good too!”

Hilda smiled at her, brushing a strand of hair out of her eye and giving her a kiss. “It’s a promise, then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is reading this, thank you for taking the time to read my dumpy little fic. This is my first time posting anything on this site (or any sort of writing to anything lol), so it probably reeks of an amateurish writing style haha.  
> I love Marianne and Hilda's dynamic; Hilda kind of just 'adopts' Marianne as a friend which i think is nice. they're also two of my favorite units which is a nice bonus.  
> Also in my headcanon the students of nobility's rooms have some sort of magic soundproofing that prevents sound from exiting when the doors are locked, to stop spies and whatnot from eavesdropping.


	2. Impromptu Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne finds her condition can trigger at the most inconvenient times. Like, for instance, in the middle of a mock battle.

“You really must be more careful, Raphael!”

Marianne stood over the burly young man, scolding him while quietly casting heal spells. Raphael had received a cut across his chest, and while it wasn’t deep, it definitely needed immediate medical attention.

It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon, and the students of the Officers Academy were pitted against the squires of the Knights of Seiros in a mock battle. The idea was that both parties would benefit from real, combat experience, but even with the disadvantage in numbers, the students had managed to make quick work of their opponents. 

“Sorry, Marianne. Got a little carried away with the fighting.” Said Raphael, his trademark grin wide on his face. With his wound healed, he got up and trudged off, axe brandished. “wait, don’t push yourself or the wound will reopen…!” called Marianne, knowing full well nothing she said would stop the man.

She sighed and wiped her forehead. The day wasn’t particularly hot, and was even relatively chilly in the shade, but to be under the sun for two hours straight in the bulky priestess getup, casting spells throughout was definitely taking its toll on the young woman. Producing a canister of water, she sat down onto the grass. Marianne had already contributed more than her fair share of healing, and the battle was nearing its end anyway.

Taking small sips from the canister, Marianne surveyed the battlefield. Not thirty meters from her current position was a small, dense forest. Draped in shadow, she prayed to have an excuse to move in there; any sort of reprieve from the sun would be gratefully received, she thought.

“Heeey, Marianne!” a voice called out. Marianne’s head darted up.

It was Hilda, her pink hair bouncing up and down as she jogged to Marianne’s position. She was in the Officers Academy fighter uniform, which had her covered in a pink leather armor. It was a welcome sight; Marianne smiled and stood up to greet her. “Hello Hilda.” She said quietly, watching as the young woman closed the distance between them. Since Hilda had started ‘helping’ Marianne with her crest, she had felt significantly more at ease around her.

Hilda had gotten a ‘gash across her shoulder’ as she had described it, which really was just a surface level cut across her skin. Ignoring the likelihood that Hilda had probably used it as an excuse to leave the front lines, or the fact that a cut of that level would hold no soldier back in a fight, Marianne got to work healing the wound.

While Marianne worked, Hilda ranted about how much she was having to work. “I swear, it’s like the professor wants to run me to the bone” she complained. “doesn’t he understand that I’m delicate?” Marianne replied with a small giggle. “But Hilda, didn’t you rank second highest in the class’s strength test?” Hilda shrugged. “Strength and delicacy are two different things, and I just so happen to have both.”

“Are you sur-“ Marianne started. Her thought was interrupted, however, as a searing pain shot through her body, enough to almost cause her to collapse on the spot. Marianne let out a shrill “Nnngh!” before practically falling on Hilda.

Hilda turned around in concern. “Marianne? Are you okay?” she asked. Marianne was sweating quite profusely now, beginning to pant. Pulling off her priestess outfit off her left shoulder, revealing that her crest had manifested. Having just appeared, the mark was just about visible, but pulsated angrily. “My crest…! It’s…” she trailed off. Hilda got up, a look of understanding on her face.

“I got it. Stay put here, okay?” Hilda Ordered. “I’ll go finish this mock battle quickly so we can sort you out.” Marianne weakly nodded in acknowledgement. Without a beat, Hilda turned around toward the battlefield and charged straight in. If Marianne had her wits, she would’ve been bewildered by this drastic change of character.

-

“Good work everyone.” Professor Byleth said as he dismissed the students for the day. “Hilda, I must admit I was impressed by your display at the end.” He continued, turning to Hilda, who had Marianne practically latched to her shoulder. He gave her a grin, or at least as close to a grin as Byleth could manage. “if you can maintain that energy through the rest of your conduct, you’d make a fine knight.”

Hilda scratched the back of her head, not quite used to this praise. “Daaw professor, stop it.” She stammered, waving a hand at her teacher. “Well, if you’ll excuse us, Marianne and I are going on a stroll into the forest.” 

Byleth shrugged nonchalantly. “Fine by me. Just make sure you’re back in Garreg Mach by sundown.” With that, Byleth left to go talk with some of the knights who were moving supplies back to the monastery. Grabbing her hand, Hilda leaded Marianne toward the forest she had scouted out earlier. 

“Hilda… I-I can make it back to the monastery…” Marianne stuttered, trying to ignore the feeling of disorientation and the weakness in her legs. Hilda shook her head sternly. “No way. Just look at yourself!” she retorted. “If we sort you out now, you won’t have to suffer through the trip back.”

The forest was dense, full of thick foliage and trees. Beds of moss sprawled across the forest floor, with only small streams of light managing to pierce through the congested roof. Hilda stood Marianne against a particularly moss coated tree.

“Alright, lets get these thick robes out of the way.” commanded Hilda. Marianne obeyed, discarding her robes, putting them folded on a nearby log. Eventually, she was left with nothing on other than an undershirt and her plain white panties. The mark on her shoulder had grown a darker shade of red and was ‘beating’ faster than before.

Scanning her up and down, Hilda greeted Marianne with a loving smile. “You’re a pretty girl, Marianne.” She said tenderly, pressing a hand against Marianne’s cheek. “Y-you think…?” Marianne replied weakly. 

Hilda planted a kiss on Marianne’s lips. “Course I do, silly.” She whispered, letting Marianne wrap her arms around her head. “I’ve seen more than my fair share of you.”

“Hildaaa… ah…” Marianne groaned. Her eyes looked almost cloudy, devoid of the sharp glare that she had created through nights of sleeplessness. Instead, it was replaced by arousal.

“Shhh… its okay, I’ve got you.” Reassured Hilda.

Running fingers down from her collarbone to her breasts, she slowly massaged them through the undershirt, which was doing a poor job at hiding her perky nipples. 

Hilda grinned at Marianne, who was panting and moaning quite heavily. “It feels better when you get it out of your system earlier, doesn’t it?” she traced gentle circles on her breasts, with each movement provoking a reaction. “Mmmgghh!” Marianne spat out, her legs trembling, a wet patch taking shape on her panties.

In a swift movement, Hilda dropped to her haunches, pulling Marianne’s panties down with her. Wasting no time, she gently rubbed the other girl’s swollen clit, brushing it against the length of her finger. “Ooh! Hil-Hilda! That’s-ahhg! So good…” Marianne spluttered, panting hard. Hilda gave her a mischievous grin in return. 

With unrivalled agility, Hilda slid two fingers deep into Marianne’s pussy. 

“Oh! Aah, that-“ Marianne tried to talk, but couldn’t form anything coherent. Her mind went blank as her legs gave in. She slumped on to the forest floor.

Looking up desperately toward Hilda, Marianne was in quite the state; with her damp panties halfway down her legs, eyes completely drowned in arousal, and her hair loose and wild, she looked like an entirely different person than her usual self.

“Hilda, hah, I’m so close, please-“ she started, her breathing heavy and labored. “-please, I’m so sorry, I need it so bad-“ Hilda put a finger on her mouth. “I know. Make sure you keep your voice down, we don’t want to get caught by the knights.” She instructed.

Rearranging Marianne so that her drenched pussy was fully exposed, Hilda leaned forward and cupped one of Marianne’s breasts in her hand. With surprising dexterity for a girl of her strength, she brought the nipple to her mouth, gently teasing it with her tongue. Meanwhile, she rapidly fingered Marianne’s pussy.

Marianne gasped and moaned with increasing volume. Even with her hand over her mouth, she was having a hard time holding herself back. With every thrust of Hilda’s fingers, Marianne was brought closer and closer to a wave of euphoria. 

“Hilda, hah, I-I’m almost-“ Marianne gasped, but was cut of by a sharp sensation as Hilda inserted another finger into her vagina. It was met with zero resistance.

Marianne’s entire body arched up. “Gaaah!” she exclaimed, as she was hit with wave after wave of pleasure. It didn’t take long for Marianne to reach her limit; she came hard, nearly shouting all manner of phrases as she did so. Her eyes rolled back as she was overtaken by the tidal wave of sensation that hit her all at once.

-

Marianne trudged back toward the monastery walls, looking significantly more refreshed than usual. Hilda followed behind, looking not so refreshed, but satisfied with herself all the same. 

“You saved me yet again. Thank you, Hilda.” Said Marianne, a large smile on her face. “You always put in so much effort for me.” Hilda smirked back. “Heheh, its worth it for you.” She replied. “You think I’m getting better at making you feel good?”

Marianne was caught off guard by this question, emitting a faint “Oh!” in acknowledgement. “Ahh, umm… yes, definitely.” She finally answered, going a bit red. Hilda chuckled, saying “I thought so!” in response. 

“In the future, when I can control my crest…” Marianne started, looking away from the other girl. Hilda raised her eyebrows. “I want to make you feel good too.” 

Hilda caught up to Marianne, and caught her in an embrace.

“I’ll look forward to it, then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really much to say here really, other than I've had fun writing these and apparently people like them, so that's cool.  
> I still find it funny that yes, Hilda has the second highest strength growth in the Golden Deers, sitting at 45%, just behind Raphael's 50%. I loved the little gameplay jokes in Three houses like that (Dimitri breaking weapons fast with his crest is another one).  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
